


we're gonna figure it out, okay?

by justajoke99



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justajoke99/pseuds/justajoke99
Summary: noel gets laid off
Relationships: Cody Ko & Noel Miller, Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	we're gonna figure it out, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! it's been a minute since i published something but i got this idea and thought it would make a cute lil fic. if people really like it then i might add more, i'm not really sure yet.  
> as always, this isn't representative of what i think of the boys or their real life sexualities or relationships.
> 
> enjoy!

“Fuck, fuck fuck!” Noel yelled, throwing his head in his hands as tears began to flow from his eyes.

“Fuck,” he said softer, as he choked out a sob.

_“I’m sorry Noel, you’re a good programmer but we’re being forced to downsize.” The words felt like knives. He was out of a job. Fuck, he was out of a job and rent was due in a week. Luckily his boss had had the decency to fire him when everyone else was out of office. This was bullshit, he had stayed late to do overtime work to keep from getting let go, and here he was. He was numb. He shook his boss’s- Tim’s- hand and held back his tears. He went to his desk to pack up his things in a box, courtesy of Tim. He stifled a sob as he packed up the few picture frames he had on his desk. A picture of his and Cody’s dog, Ollie, but the other two pictures were of him with Cody. One of them was taken while they were sitting at these desks. He once told Cody that he and Ollie were the two most important things in his life. Cody chuckled. It wasn’t a joke. He loved Cody so much it hurt. How was he gonna tell him that he got fired? Cody would give him that pity look. It was one made of genuine care but Noel hated the feeling of being pitied. Cody would try and make it better, but he couldn’t. Noel needed a drink, or six. He couldn’t stand the pity, he didn’t want Cody seeing him like that, weak._

His phone buzzed in his pocket, bringing him out of his memories.

**Cody**

hey man i’m almost there, ur in the parking garage right?

**Noel**

yeah

Noel managed to type back through a curtain of tears. He needed to stop crying soon if he were going to act stoically in front of Cody. Soon enough, Cody pulled up near the curb. Noel wiped his face and picked up his sad cardboard box of his belongings. He opened the trunk and placed the box there, shoving it to the back to try and forget about it.

“Hey man! How did overtime work go?” Cody asked, turning to look at Noel as he buckled himself in.

Noel just shrugged his shoulders.

“It was eh,” he said with a mumble.

“What’s in the box?” Cody prodded, a little softer.

“Just some stuff bossman thought I would want,” Noel said, it wasn’t technically a lie.

“Anything cool?”

“Just some wires and cables and stuff,”

“Are you okay man? You seem sad or like something’s bothering you.”

“Just tired,”

“Well I did order us a pizza so you don’t have to worry about cooking anything!” Cody said cheerfully. Noel faked a smile.

“Thanks man, I ‘ppreciate it.”

Soon enough, they had arrived home. Noel grabbed his box out of the trunk quickly and hurried into their shared apartment and into his bedroom. He locked his door and flung himself onto his bed, burying his head into his pillow to quiet his cries. He cried harder and harder, cried for his job, for his half of rent, for his fruitless love for Cody, for his life. He exhausted himself and fell asleep, still face down into his pillow.

He awoke an hour later, from an almost silent knock on his door. He sighed. He had worried Cody. He was either gonna have to come up with a good lie soon or tell him the truth.

“What’s up, Codes?” He managed to get out with it sounding relatively normal.

“Are you ok? You seem like... more than tired man. Did I do something?” Cody questioned, his voice was dripping with worry. Fuck, he couldn’t have Cody thinking his shitty mood was his fault. He threw on a hoodie and shuffled to his room door and opened it slowly. Cody was playing with his fingers and looking at the carpet. He looked up to Noel, whose reddened, tear-streaked face was only slightly covered by the hood.

“What’s wrong?” He asked even softer, moving his hand to take Noel’s hood off. Noel’s breath hitched.

“It-it’s not you man, I-I promise. I just...” “I got fired today,” Noel said, putting his head back in his hands.

He didn’t want to see Cody laughing at him. He knew logically that that wasn’t the person Cody was, he wouldn’t laugh or tease, but his mind was firing at a rapid pace and everything around him felt like it was falling apart. Cody’s hands rushed around his waist, pulling him closer and holding him tightly.

“Hey, hey, hey man, you’re gonna be ok. I got you, you’re gonna be ok.” Cody said with such assurance that Noel even believed it for a second. Noel cried harder into the embrace, bringing Cody even closer.

“I just, I just, I liked working with you and we could carpool a-a-and,” Noel choked.

“Shhhh, it’s gonna be ok Noel, ok? You gotta calm your breathing.” Noel tried to slow down his choppy breaths, Cody kept holding him tighter.

“We’re gonna figure it out, ok? I didn’t really even like working there and I’m gonna hate it without you, we could, we could find another place to work or start that podcast that we talked about?”

“Cody we do have to pay rent and I don’t think I’m gonna make my half this month, unless they give me good severance or something.”

“Don’t even worry, I’ll cover this month and, and you can figure out what you wanna do in the meantime and we can totally start that podcast and see what happens!” Cody babbled, filled with pure hope and optimism.

“Nah man I’ll figure out how to cover this month even if it means working the corner,” Noel huffed with a chuckle.

“Noel, man, you’re stressed enough, just let me help. And you know, this just means that that job wasn’t for you and that, that you’re moving onto bigger and better things!”

“Why do you care so much about me? You’re this amazingly smart dude who’s so genuinely kind and I’m just some unemployed fuck,” Noel whispered.

“Because, Noel. You’re funny and extremely smart and talented and one of the nicest and most caring people I’ve ever met. Don’t downplay yourself like that, you’re my best friend.”

Noel’s heart ached at those words. Best friend. It was fitting. They were best friends. Noel wanted more but he knew logically that that would never happen.

“Thanks man,” Noel mumbled.

“Hey, hey, look at me,” Cody said, putting a finger under Noel’s chin to bring up his head.

“I love you,” Cody said.

Noel knew that Cody didn’t know how much that hurt him.

“Love you too,” Noel said.

“No, no, I care about you so much because I love you. I love you Noel. I loved employed you and I love unemployed you. I love every part of you and I will do anything for you.”

A tear slipped down Noel’s cheek as he leaned forward slowly. Cody met him and their lips pressed softly together. Cody pulled back and wiped away Noel’s tears. He kissed each of Noel’s cheeks as more salty tears ran down Noel’s face.

“I love you too, Cody,” Noel said with a smile.

“We’re gonna figure this out ok? Now how about that podcast idea...”


End file.
